


5201314

by fefedove



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: !!!, M/M, bjyxszd, just feels, no actual plot, nothing else, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 弟弟爱你！, 战哥, 生日快乐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: Zhan-ge, happy birthday





	5201314

**Author's Note:**

> before starting, pls know that  
520 (pronounced wu er ling) sounds like wo aini (i love you)  
and 1314 (yi san yi si) sounds like yi sheng yi shi (for life)
> 
> also! i wrote this purely out of feels. i have literal tears rolling down my cheeks bc i'm sick and have been needing to sneeze but it just wont come out

\---

“Yibo is really quiet, isn’t he? He doesn’t talk.”

“No, he can get really loud and annoying.”

He left home in his childhood years, tossed into the world of adults. He was an obedient child, practiced diligently, did what he was told to do. The adults patted him on the head and called him pretty. 

He learned to maneuver between fake smiles and sly words, but he refused to follow their ways. Forced to move on from the world that he grew comfortable in, he gradually put his youthful heart away. Now, they joked that he was cold and refused to play along with their antics. 

He lived a normal, average, almost dull life until he was propelled into the world of lights and cameras. He knew how deep the waters could be, but he’d never been so far away from home before. He took everything in dumbly and with amazement.

He learned how to dodge their obvious traps and answer every question smoothly, but he forever retained the bottom line in his heart. They called him soft and gentle, but he knew what he was doing and knew what he wanted. 

In a world of temporary acts for the spotlight, he found him. 

He had grown up too quickly, his boyish side frozen in time and left behind. He had grown up slowly and was willing to go back in time and pull the boy out. 

He faced the supposed rules of this world and rejected them. He accepted the rules but learned to twist them away. He preserved his innocence, almost naivety; he insisted on treating the world with sincerity.

He found comfort in him; a friend, a guide, a soulmate, perhaps. He found refuge in him; a safe haven, a reminder of another world. Maybe he saw in him, who he could've been.

_Zhan-ge~ happy birthday hahahahaha_

“Why did you post it at 00:16?”

“5+2+0+1+3+1+4=16.”

_I love you for life and for eternity._


End file.
